Hidden Sickness
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Read the title... it says it all.


I DONT OWN EM!

'Ugh what hit me last night?' Mikey thought to himself as he got out of bed at 3A.M.!

'Ugh I feel so bad I could hurl! eh no need to tell Donnie I GOT DIS'! Just need some aspirin' or something thought Mikey as he got up quietly made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through the medicine cabinet's.

Meanwhile a certain purple banded turtle herd him and checked to see what he was doing going through the kitchen cabinets at **_THIS_** time of morning he was about to speak but before he did, he noticed that Mike was just getting some aspirin, no big thing, probably some minor headache or something. With that Don went back to work in his lab.

Meanwhile Mikey had already taken the pills and was heading back to his room to set sail on a hopefully justice force dreamed night. But that's not what he got at all. What he**_ did_** get was a horrible night of tossing and turning.

The next morning Mikey got up and no such luck came for him for as soon as he got up his head started to hurt REALY BAD it was if millions of hammers were pounding on it, his stomach churned and he was shivering yet sweating at the same time.

"Aw man!" Mike said as he brought his hands to his head but stopped short when he heard a knock on his door and a faint yell of 'BREAKFAST IS READY, BONEHEAD!' ...yep defiantly Raph!

Mikey sighed as he stood up and opened the door; Raph just looked at him with a smirk, "Bout' time you got up! Ya sleep in 2 hours later than the usual! What'd ya do? Forget to set yer' alarm…again?"

Mikey grinned a genuinely FAKE grin and said 'maybe' then he got a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

As he jumped off the balcony and made his way to the kitchen he couldn't help but think 'WOW! Raphs stupid joke actually gave me an excuse to not tell them about what's really going on! For once Raph actually pulled through!'

As Mikey entered the kitchen he could instantly smell the fresh aroma of crescent rolls, gravy, bacon, and sausage.

"Smells good guys!" Mikey said as cheerfully as he could muster, while on the inside he was tired, his head hurt like shell, he felt dizzy, and to top it all off as soon as he caught a whiff of the great food aroma he instantly wanted to barf.

As he picked at his food and took small sips of orange juice his brothers being well….the brothers they are noticed his strange behavior after about…oh say 10 seconds! NEW RECORD!

Don was the first to speak, "So Mike we tried that gravy recipe you gave us it looks and taste really good so why don't ya try some?" Said Don trying to sum up what was wrong with Mikey.

"Oh! Okay I will! But uh….." Mikey stuttered.

'Oh shell how am I goanna get out of this... OH YEAH!'

"Sorry Don this is kinda embarrassing I kinda put an ingredient I'm allergic to in the recipe on accident! I'll have ta make it another time without the celery bits."

"Huh…Mike only you would put an ingredient that you're allergic to in your own recipe….jezz YOUR SUCH A BONEHEAD hahaha!" Raph said at a annoyingly loud tone.

"Well sometimes a chef is so fixed on making the dish good they forget their own selfish needs for others RAPH!"

"Sure Mike that's it! Stick wit dat! Hahaha!"

"Huh…oh well…I'll be in my lab if you need me!" Don said as he took off to his precious lab.

"Raph you want to spar?" Leo asked grinning a little "Unless you're chicken."

"GGRR…I AINT SCARED OF NOTHIN! BRING IT FEARLESS!" And with that Leo and Raph were off to the dojo to do an all out 'battle' that would probably be a whole 2 hours at the least.

And where was Mike going? He (of course) was headed up to his room to sleep for a long time and as he left the table and retreated up the stairs all he said was "Wake me up when dinners ready." In barely even above a whisper.

All Mikey wanted to do was lay in a nice and (dare I say it) dark room, and he did… for about 7 hours!

Yes it may sound like enough sleep to sleep whatever small stomach ache he had off but little did Mikey know that this wasn't some tummy ache this was the flu. And it was only going to get worse if he didn't tell someone soon.

**_ 2:00 pm-_**

"Hey guys what's up?" Leo asked as he entered the 'living room' to see what his 2 brothers where doing.

"Oh hi Leo we were playing the new game that Mike just got, The Walking Dead! It's so graphic! IT'S AWSOME!" Said Don.

"Yea! And Mikey hasn't even played it yet it was still wrapped in plastic when we found it!" Raph added.

"Hmmm that's a little weird… usually Mikey plays his new games as soon as he gets them." Said Leo in thinking mode.

"You know now that you mention it I haven't seen Mike all day!" Don said getting more and more suspicious by the minute now.

"I'll go check on him that bonehead probably got his nose stuck in a comic book or somthin."

So off Raph went to Mikey's room little did he know Raph was about to find the total opposite of what he was expecting.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "Hey bonehead unlock ya door!" ….. "M'kay I'm comin." Mikey slurred as he unlocked his door and let Raph open it on his own.

"Whataya want Raph?" Mikey said as he tried to not sway **_TOO_** much in front of his older brother.

"I think you know good and well what I want, I want to know why you haven't been down stairs all day!"

"I'm jus' chillin' Raphie boy" Mikey slurred once more.

"…Whateva'… hey come down stairs so I can see how good I am at kicking your butt on this game versus the last one!"

"Uh…" Mikey thought for a moment, _jezz why does Raph have to be so persistent_?!

"Uh sure Raph" _well what else am I goanna say? If I say no he's either going to get mad and give me a noogie and force me to come down OR he'll get worried as shell and get Donnie ,both of which I __**REALLY**__ don't want to happen sssooo play video game in horrible bright light it is!_

But as Mikey made his way off the balcony (Which they had to jump off of because in a house full of ninjas you don't believe in stairs) then made his way to the entertainment system he started to feel dizzy **_REALLY_** dizzy also nauseous and well … sick!

_'Ugh wh-what's going on? As soon as I get out of my SWEET dark room and into this light it's like …. I can't walk, talk, or do ANYTHING straight! An- oh no, no, no, no, no! NOT NOW! Don't you dare collapse Mikey you can do this!'_ Mikey thought as he stood behind the couch with Raph and waited his turn. (Because Don and Leo where playing at the moment)

"HAHA **OWNED**!" "DANG IT!"

"Hand it over Raph!" "Huh…shell… DONNIE WHY DID YA HAVE TA SUCK THIS ONE TIME?!" Raph shouted as he handed Leo a 20 dollar bill.

"You guys bet on who was going to win?!" Don said feeling a twinge of hurt.

"Sorry Don but we always do your SO hard to beat!" Leo said obviously trying to get Don to lighten up... "Well when you say it like _that_."

"Alright, our turn!" Raph said already picking his character.

"Well look who decided to show up! Where have you been all day Mikey? it's game/movie day!" Said Leo.

"I had to be…fashionably late!" Said Mikey thinking himself mentally for not stuttering.

"4 hours is fashionably late?"

'_Gosh danget Don would you shut up!'_ Thought Mikey as he quikley came up with a good reasonable come back. "In my world yes, yes it is." '_Nice save Mike!'_

"Your world is really messed up then" Donny replied.

"Look can we just play?!" Shouted an irritated Raph.

"Yea! Get ready to get your shell handed to you!" Said Mikey trying not to let his immense pain show, the right side of his head was throbbing by now and his stomach was not agreeing with him... AT ALL

As he sat down, took his controller, picked his character, and started to play Mike could feel it coming, the light headedness was getting to him more than ever now. And right after Raph shot him on the game and won Mikey darted off to the bathroom before Raph could even make a snide comment….

Here's how it went…

**BOOM, BOOM, POW, SHOO, KE CHAW! BOOM!**

**"HAHA! IT'S ALL OVER IN 3, 2, 1 YEA I WON GACHA MIKE I TOLD YOU**- Mike? **MIKE YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY A LOCK URSELF IN THE BATHROOM! COME TAKE THIS LIKE A MA- TURTLE!"** Raph shouted infuriated that Mikey didn't stick around and take his gloating.

As he neared the door with his mind set on busting it down he heard muffled gagging sounds.

"Mike wh- are you ok? Raph asked obviously unsure.

"Y-Yea I-I'm fine j-just a little sick I think the game gave me motion sickness." _'Mikey said as he mentally thought 'How many lie's have i told today?!'_

"What's going on Raph?" Don said as he neared the bathroom door with Leo following close behind.

"Hee hee I think Mikey got motion sickness from the game."

"Egh gross... That's weird he shouldn't have…I mean he was seating far away from the T.V. plus he's never been known to get motion sickness during a game. Heck he plays Sonic games and sits right in front of the T.V.!" Said the all knowing turtle.

"Hmm now that you mention it Mikey never sits _THAT_ far away from the T.V. **EVER**." Said Leo thinking about what Don had just said.

"So….what? You guys think he's hidin' somthin'?"

"Well Mikey's not one to come out and say it." Said Donny. "Hhhmmm true … let's wait till he comes out then you can check him over Don he looked a little disoriented when he came out of his room both times today." Said Leo in full out leader/concerned bro. mode. "Alright" Don agreed

…2 minutes later…

"Uh guys what are you doing? Where you standing here in front of the door the whole time? Bro's that's a little creepy!"

"Grrrr Shove it Mike tell us what's wrong. You don't just get motion sickness from a game that far away. So spill." Raph said a little angry by the fact he was the only one that actually belived the lie that Mikey told.

"I don't know what you- wow" Mikey said as he started to sway and get extremely light headed and dizzy.

"Mike? You ok Bro?!"

"Ugh…fin-fine uuuhhh" Mike said as he clung to the bathroom door as if his life depended on it.

But then as if the world was out get him he started sliding down the door due to his sweaty hands from the fever that was rapidly getting worse.

"Mikey you look like you're going to pass out any minute …I don't qualify that as fine!" Don all but whispered.

"I said I'm fine jezz do you not want me to be?" Mikey said ,then after a few minutes of silence clarifying that the three brothers weren't going to leave until Mike told them, Mikey answered, "Fine…Don you remember those pills that you caught me with last night?"

"Huh? You heard me? Dang… I need to work on my stealth but any who yes I remember im pretty sure they were pain killers…why?"

"Well last night I had a horrible nightmare and I don't know… I just didn't feel like waking you guys up. I wanted to try to handle it on my own ya know? So I went down to the kitchen and got me some painkiller's."

"Mikey….how the shell do the painkillers have any part of this?" Don asked.

_'DANG IT! Yea Mike how did they come in?! Huh I suck at lying! ….. HUH! I GOT IT YESSS!'_ "Well…you know how painkillers make you go to sleep faster? I-"

"MIKEY! WHY WOULD YOU- Huh…yea they do but that's dangerous Mike next time just wake one of us up ok?"

"Alright Don I promise!" Said Mike as he REALLY tried to sound ok. "But I don't think it has worn off yet because I'm like HUGELY tired"

"Yea I suppose you would be! Go get some rest Mike it should wear off before dinner. That will be perfect timing for you to be able to go topside with us and get some fresh air."

"Oh…cool!" Mike tried to say enthusiastically as he made his way to his room.

"Wow…wow…wow! That still doesn't explain why he was ya know…barfing."

Before Mike could break down and just tell them the truth about everything, Don Spoke up…

"Actually it would explain that very well Raph like I said taking pain medication is very dangerous when you don't have any pain because then your body repeals it and… finds ways to get rid of the boost."

Mike just smiled turned around and kept walking to his room twice in a roll his two bro's helped him keep his little lie! '_Thank you Don and Raph! I will pay you back with a prank later!' Thought Mike._

The rest of the afternoon went as planned Raph beat up on his punching bag and tuned his bike, Leo trained and read a little of his books (Art of war and Japans past history), Don worked on his latest project's in the lab, and Mikey who would normally be playing video games and reading comics was just laying in bed in a troubled sleep.

Then after 5 hours of doing all of that it was time forDUN DUN DUN! DINNER! **WATCH OUT MIKEY THERE COMING FOR YOU! **

"Time to go get Mikey!" Said Don as he left his lab and headed for Mikes door. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "MIKE! TIME FOR DINNER AND IT'S YOUR FAVORITE! PIZZA WITH PINEAPPLES ON TOP!"

"Ugh…K DON ILL huh… ILL BE THERE … IN A MINUITE!"

"Alright but you better hurry the guys are pretty hungry and by the time you get down here all you'll have is a giant stack of nasty pineapples!"

"M'kay I'm comin'!"

'_ .god I didn't know it was even possible, how could I feel worse? Maybe I should tell the guys…but before I do I might as well try my luck and attempt to do this...'_ Mikey thought as he made his way off the balcony and towards the kitchen.

"YO Mike! Bro you're not going to get much if ya don't get yer shell in here!" Raph called as Mike trudged along past the T.V. set.

"M'comin" Said Mike using all his strength NOT to pass out and start to gag right then and there.

When he finally made it to the kitchen he instantly smelled the aroma of sweet pineapples and pizza sauce '_EW… why does it not appeal to me now of all times?!' He thought as he entered the kitchen._

"Uh guys I'm not really hungry I think I'm just goanna head back up, okay?"

All Mike got from saying this is three concerned and shocked stares back at him.

"Mikey you – you're not hungry? But, you didn't even eat breakfast!" Don said in a really concerned tone.

"I…Know I just I'm not feeling so great"

"Hmmm well it's obviously not the pills they would have cleared your system by now… maybe you just need some air?"

"Uh…yea sure! I think that would help a lot!" '_yeah right…'_

"In that case…Lets Move Out!" Said Fearless.

"Oh Yeah! Race you guys to 5th avenue!" Shouted Raph.

And with that the turtles were gone racing to the old abandoned building that would be there finish line all except one who was dragging behind…. Poor Mikey!

Anyway's... Leo was first to get there then Raph then Don THEN Mike.

"Was the mater Mike? Can't keep up?" Raph mocked.

"Probably just all the sleeping you've been doing … you probably just need to get warmed up!" Don said in his usual all knowing voice.

"Yea ya got that right!" Mike said ignoring the white dots blockading his vision, His head truly felt worse than before and he felt extremely cold yet he kept on wiping sweat off him.

"So now w-" "AAAAHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" shouted a girl who when heard sounded about in her mid 20's

"LET'S GO!" Leo shouted as they were already running towards the source of the sound.

Little did they know that they were leaving behind a fallen Mikey who had finally gave in and fainted from over working himself in his condition.

Now I know what you're thinking how the heck did Mike their littlest brother get left behind?

FIRST -the three turtles were running way ahead of him and SECOUND- there hearing and sight was affected by a shear adrenaline rush…

once done with the fight against about 7 purple dragons and saving of the girl the three turtles were back on the roof top looking over the ally stealthily as the cops were just arriving. That's when Raph poped the question.

"Hey… where's Mike?!"

"Wha? HUH! Where IS Mike?!" Leo declared with a pinch of panic in his voice.

"He wasn't down there when we were fighting…was he?!"Don asked.

"N-no I know that much I would have heard bad jokes through the fight!"Raph remarked.

"Hhhmmm Don Can you track him?! He couldn't have gone too far." Leo said trying to keep his calm leader tone.

"Uh…Yea just wait for it to load aannnddd GOT HIM! Hhhmmm that's weird he's still on the building we raced to!"

"Alright! Let's hurry! He might have gotten mixed in another fight!" Fearless yelled expecting the worse.

"Well that bonehead WAS really behind it's a possibility." Raph said as they made their way back to the old building that was 6 blocks away from where they were.

When they finally got to the building they stopped short because that's when they saw Mikey curled up in a ball on the ground. "MIKEY!" The three brothers said together as they jumped and ran as fast as they could towards him.

Raph who was kneeling beside Mikey and holding his hand asked, "DON Wha-what's wrong wit him? Did someone attack him cuz I swear if they did ill rip their-"

"No Raph he just collapsed from… well I'm not sure yet but I do know that we **_HAVE_** to get him to my lab pronto!"

"Okay Don! Raph do you think you can-"by the time Leo even started to speak Raph had already picked Mikey up and positioned him bridal style.

"Good… LET'S MOVE IT!"

As the turtles made it back to the lab Don was already barking orders in still a completely polite manner.

"Thanks guys." "No problem Don Sssooo have you figured anything out yet?"

"From what I can tell Mike has defiantly been hiding SOMETHING from us he has a really, really bad case of the flu... as to why he didnt just tell us is were im lost.

The three older bro.s then departed Raph to the dojo to punch the crap out of his punching bag. Leo to his room to meditate on the nights events and Mike's past behaviour. Leaving Don to his lab to do research on Mikey illness just to make sure he was doing everything right.

Later that night-

"Wha?" _'Where the shell am I?! Is that Don? Oh good …I'm in the lab… wait how is that good?! Well I mean I could have been in bishop's lab or something so at least I'm in a safe lab the question is why? Did they find out?! Oh shell how am I going to get myself out of this one?!'_

"You're not Mikey."

"What the? Don I didn't know you could read minds!"

"I can't you just said that out loud."

"Oh…so why am I in here?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me and please do tell the truth this time!" Don said with a twinge of hurt in his voice. He still just couldnt understand why Mike hide this in the first place he knew that he hid small stuff ,but not this drastic at least he thought so.

"Huh… okay truth is I have a HUGEMOUNGES headache and my stomach, there is something seriously messed up with it and my body can't decide if it's hot or cold, plus every time I get up my body just gives up on me I start shaking then I feel like I'm ganna upchuck! I- I just wanted to do something on my own so I kinda tried to ya know handle it on my own!"

"HUH! Michelangelo! Do you understand how dangerous it is to hide something like that?!"

"Huh…yes Don but I swear I had it under control!"

"Oh really? Cause you didn't look like you had it under control when we found you unconscious for reasons unknown to us at the time on the roof!"

"So that's why I'm here! But wait why doesn't my head hurt anymore and I don't feel as bad as I did before."

"Because I did a full diagnostic on you and found out that you had a severe case of the flu, then I gave you the correct medication."

"WOW! Thank you doctor Donnie!

One question though… how long did you think you could keep this up?! And how long did you hide it from us?"

"Well I thought I would keep it a secret for as long as I had it but it never went away so I don't know and I managed to keep it away from you guys for about 3 days!"

"Huh… well I'm glad that we got this all straightened out ,you really scared us Mikey we- I thought it was going to be way more serious."

"I'm sorry Don I didn't mean to scare you all and in all honesty I really thought I had it under control!"

"It's okay Mike I forgive you. Now c'mon we gatta go get the others and tell them that your okay."

"Oh okay you don't think they'll be mad do you?"

"I don't think so mikey well maybe Raph but you know him."

"Ha-ha yea oh and hey Don?" "Yes?"

"Because you kindly got rid of my little flu problem for me and was nice to me instead of being like Leo and lecturing me or Raph and smack me for being so stupid when I woke up I'll let you n on a little secret as a present"

"Oh,really? " Don said smirking.

"Yeah I was kinda going to play a prank on you this afternoon and well just don't open the top cabinet in your lab….there's a stink bomb that will automatically go off if you touch it."

"Oh…uh thanks for that um information mike I uh appreciate it?"

"No problem bro!"

THE END! ^_^

Yes I relize that that wasent all that good it just stuck with me all day so...i wrote it! I would also like to point out that ive noticed that everyone thinks that Don,Raph and Leo (especially Leo) cant cook... so i gave them a little moment of glory.


End file.
